


Christmas holidays

by ulisse



Series: Diamond Universe [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulisse/pseuds/ulisse
Summary: Steven spends the Christmas holidays with his whole family.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Diamond Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamonds discover Christmas.

The three-diamond spaceship will be on the beach. When they came out they saw a dark grey landscape and the human city lit up with strange lights.

" Why does the earth almost look like me?"

" Second pink. This weather event is called snow. Solid water that falls in the form of flakes. I like snow"

"What's the point? I have colonies that are the subject of these climatic events, but we have made them useful for the colony"

" I don't know. All I know is Steven called us, let's see what he wants"

The three diamonds arrived in front of the beach house when he saw Steven hopping around the house while they were fixing lights. The three diamonds were watching closely what Steven was doing. When he finished fixing the lights he went to turn them on and when they turned on White Diamond started talking.

" But that's nice steven"

Steven turned around and saw that there were three diamonds.

"Aunt Blue, Aunt Yellow and Grandmother White. How are you?"

"We're fine. But what did you do to your house?"

"I put some lights on for Christmas"

"Christmas? What is it?"

" It is a human holiday where we gather among the family members and exchange gifts"

" But that's nice"

"Yes I know. All gems and humans prepare for this event. We take holidays during this time to celebrate Christmas and New Year"

"New Year's Eve?"

"It's a party where we celebrate the New Year"

"This must be nice"

"Yes. I have called you to invite you to spend the Christmas holidays with me and my family"

The three diamonds looked at each other and white diamond spoke

"We accept your invitation, but does your mother agree?"

"Yes, but he said you have to be kind to the humans who were invited"

" We can do that. When's the party?"

"On December 24th. I recommend it. Bring your Christmas presents"

" But what do we have to give away?"

"You can give away any gift. For example, Aunt Blue gives me a computer. The important thing that comes from your heart"

The three diamonds were a little disconcerting by Steven's words but after some time they understood the meaning of his words.

"We understand Steven. Who are the guests?"

"You, the gems that live in my house, my mother and my father and the family of my friend Connie"

" We got it all figured out"

Pink Diamond walked out the door.

"Steven come and help me make the Christmas tree.....Hello Blue, Yellow and White"

"Starlight. How are you? Steven was talking to us about the meaning of Christmas"

"So you want to come and spend the Christmas holidays with us?"

"Absolutely. We want to be with you and Steven. We miss you a lot"

"Great. See you on December 24th which is in two weeks"

"See you in two weeks"

The three diamonds went to the spaceship and set off to the homeworld as Steven entered the house to help his mother and Spinel make the Christmas tree. Garnet had helped Greg find the perfect Christmas tree. Steven went to his room to pick up a decoration that he did. When he arrived he showed his decoration to Garnet.

"Cute Pie. Is anything wrong?"

"No. I want to show you this decoration I made"

The decoration depicted a heart divided into two colors. Red and Blue. It said "Love"

"That's nice steven"

"Thank you Garnet. I love you"

" Me too"

Garnet took Steven and took it up to put the decoration in the tree and helped him to put the other decorations. Meanwhile Spinel, Pink Diamond and Pearl put on the decorations while Peridot was fixing the Christmas tree lights and greg was fixing the crib. Pink diamond took the tip and gave steven

"Steven. Can you put the tip?"

"Yes, but I'm low and the tree is big"

"Quiet. Your best friend Spinel comes to your rescue"

Spinel took Steven and took him to the tip of the Christmas tree to put the tip. When Steven put on the Peridot tip he turned on the Christmas lights and pink diamond saw if everything was fine.

"Mom we made a perfect Christmas tree"

"I know son. Come here I'll give you a big hug"

Spinel put Steven down and carried him into Pink Diamond's arms.

"This year will be a beautiful Christmas holiday"

"I hope so. The important thing we have as a family"

The days passed and everyone was preparing to celebrate Christmas. The diamonds were studying the perfect gifts for the pink diamond family and Steven's human friend. Connie. Steven was also studying the perfect gifts for everyone. On December 24, it arrived and beach city and Little homeworld were covered in snow and in Steven's house they were preparing to spend Christmas Eve together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is a Christmas special. There will be chapters during the Christmas holidays. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If there are any issues and/or suggestions you can comment


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's family celebrates Christmas Eve

It was the evening of December 24th. Steven's house was getting ready for dinner. All the gems were preparing the house to accommodate the three diamonds during the Christmas holidays. While Steven was fixing the table and Greg the kitchen Pink Diamond took his lion to pick up the Maheswaran family. A portal appears in the garden of Connie's house and pink diamond quickly knocks the door. Immediately Connie opened the door and let Connie in.

"Hello Pink"

"Hello Connie your parents where are your parents?"

Doug's coming and I start talking.

"Hello Pink"

"Hello Mr. Maheswaran"

Immediately within Priyanka

" Hello pink"

"Hello Priyanka"

"Unfortunately we can't come to your Christmas dinner because we have to quickly catch a flight to visit a distant relative of ours. But since Connie cares a lot about this event, can we ask if you can host Connie for this week? Dinner we can postpone on New Year's Eve"

"That's okay with me. The important thing that Connie has has her wardrobe and her items for health and some things she needs for this week"

"We've already packed our bags"

Connie took her suitcases and showed up in front of Pink Diamond.

"I see you're ready. For me it can be done"

Suddenly you hear a honking noise

"It must be the taxi to the airport"

"Behaved well in steven's house"

"Sure mom"

"I'm going to miss you for this Christmas"

"You too"

Connie gave her parents a big hug while Pink Diamond took some of her suitcases.

"Hi mom and dad. See you in a few weeks"

"Hi Connie. See you soon"

Pink diamond and Connie left the house to go to the garden. She placed the suitcases in the lion's zipper and they both climbed on top of him.

"Hold on tight Connie"

"Received"

"Go lion take me home"

Leone immediately opened a portal and in less than a few minutes they had arrived at Steven's house.

PD: Pearl I need your help.

"What do you want Pink?"

"Find me a spacious room for Connie. He's going to sleep with us this week"

"Sure. Connie, you can give me your bags and follow me. I'm taking you to your room"

Pearl took Connie to a room in the building where there was a large window overlooking the sea and furniture and a bed.

"You can fix your things here. If you need help press this button located in the bedside table near your bed. This door takes you to your private bathroom"

"Thank you Pearl"

"That's all. Place your bags and get ready for dinner"

"I'm ready"

Suddenly they heard a loud noise.

"Here we are. It's going to be a very long vacation"

" Who's here?"

"The three diamonds. They don't understand human traditions very well. For them it's the first Christmas"

"I understand"

"Come with me and take you to the dining room"

When Connie and Pearl arrived in the dining room they saw a large white bubble showing the three diamonds with their pearls.

"Starligh. How are you?"

"I'm fine White"

"We brought our gifts for Steven, her friend and for you. Where do we have to put them in?"

" Here. My gems will arrange the gifts under the tree"

"Where is Steven?"

"He's getting ready. In the meantime, I'm going to show you Steven's friend"

Pink diamond showed connie at diamonds

"This is Connie Maheswaran.

White diamond carefully studied her while Blue and Yellow greeted her and she too did

"Hello White,Blue and Yellow Diamond"

"Hello Connie. You're a very curious human being. I've heard your adventures from Yellow"

"Thank you White"

Immediately steven's arrival that jumped on the diamonds that had shrunk

"Aunt Blue, Aunt Yellow and White Grandma? How are you?"

" We're fine We missed you a lot"

Greg's coming.

"Dinner is ready. Start occupying the seats"

Everyone went to the table to sit down. Steven and Connie sat together. The three diamonds also sat together. Pink and greg sat next to each other while Holly Blue Agate together Lance Agate and Pearl served dinner and sat down.

Everyone was debating. White diamond was talking to Pink to understand the Christmas holidays. Blue Diamond spoke with Greg with a music talk. Steven and Connie spoke to Yellow Diamond.

" Yellow Aunt. How's your new colony doing?"

"It's progressing well. Why are you asking me this question?"

"I'm curious and then Connie and I want to know more about running a colony"

Yellow Diamond was happy and began to talk about colony management. White diamond and pink diamond were curious about why Steven and Connie were interested in managing the colonies.

"If colonizing a planet is similar to building a city then you would be able to build a city"

" What?"

"Yes. You can simulate building a city and manage it"

" Build a city and run it"

" We have a video game that allows us to do this. We have to be careful of many parameters. If you want I can install the video game and we can play it together"

"That would be great"

" It's interesting what you're saying. I'd like to try this thing you call a video game"

Both Connie and Steven laughed at the phrase that Yellow Diamond said. The dinner went on. When they arrived at the sweet pearl and the two gates brought a great Pandoro.

"What is this?"

Pink was responding but Steven immediately answered

"This is a Sweet Christmas Aunt Blue. Taste it is very good"

Blue diamond start to taste it

" It's very good"

Yellow diamond took a slice while white diamond was studying this dessert.

" Why is it white?"

"That white thing is icing sugar. It makes the dessert even better"

White diamond took a small slice and started eating. Although she didn't like eating, she only did it to make Steven happy, but for the first time there she liked this dessert. The evening continued with Steven and Connie watching television along with blue diamond and pink diamond.

Peridot was busy installing the video game on his personal yellow diamond computer. Jasper and Amethyst had sat together in front of the fire along with lapis and pearls. Blue Pearl was drawing this familiar moment. The happy moment is interrupted by a loud noise. White diamond is frightened right away.

"What was this noise?"

" Don't worry. Now let's check it out"

Greg, Connie and Steven put on their coats and went to open the front door when they realized a blizzard was occurring.

" I don't like this weather"

"Because there is wind and snow falls"

"It's called blizzard. The snow falls and at the same time there is a strong frosty veil. Strange noises can be heard during this event"

"Fascinating"

"Does Connie want a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Yes"

Steven and Connie went to make the cup of hot chocolate while white diamond continued to stare at the window to see this metrological event. Pink diamond went up to her to speak in private

"Do you like what you're seeing?"

"It's cute. See a white thing falling and be moved by a strong wind. On homeworld we've never seen an event like this"

"We destroyed many planets to produce gems"

"I know. It looks ugly but our species had to develop"

"Now there are other solutions that can be made to develop our species"

"Thanks to Steven I finally realized that I wasn't perfect. I'm liking the imperfections"

"How is it progressing with your secret colony?"

"It's progressing well. I'm leaving many areas for living things that live on that planet"

"I'd like to see your new colony"

"When it's ready, we're going to have a dance to celebrate"

" I can handle it the way I want it"

"Yes but some traditions must remain"

"So let me know a few months before so I can organize the event"

Pink Diamond back to watch television with greg. Steven and Connie went to the fireplace to enjoy the hot chocolate and to be in company with the other gems. Blue pearl made a drawing with Steven and Connie in front of the fireplace fire. When pink looked at his watch and noticed that they had got midnight, he started talking.

" It's been late. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a very tiring day for everyone"

"Okay mom, but let me do something first"

Steven went into the kitchen and took a plate where he put cookies and a glass full of milk and took it to the Christmas tree.

"What are you doing steven?"

" I'm putting cookies and milk under Christmas tree for Father Christmas"

"That's cute"

Yellow diamond was saying something that would ruin the moment but Pink Diamond looked at her in a bad way and she kept quiet.

"Well now we can go to sleep. Blue Yellow and White you know your rooms. Connie, you need help figuring out where the room is"

" No. I know where my room is"

" Perfect. Good night, everybody. Good night my puppy"

Pink Diamond kissed Steven and greg went to the room. Yellow blue and white also went to their rooms followed by blue pearl and yellow pearl. The other gems also went to their rooms and Steven and Connie went to sleep. In the end you could only hear the sound of the wind and the falling snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a new chapter. I hope you like it.If there are any issues and/or suggestions you can comment. Merry Christmas


	3. Night in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White diamond can't sleep

In Steven's house everyone was sleeping. Greg and Pink Diamond were hugging each other in bed under very heavy blankets. Pearl was sleeping in her room and from her gem she projected her dream. She was dreaming of dancing gracefully. In Garnet's room were Ruby and Sapphire sleeping together and cuddling with each other. Peridot and Lapis lazuli slept in their bed and Bismuth also slept. Jasper and Amethyst were sleeping with their sisters and were making a big noise. Yellow Diamond slept in her bed while her pearl slept in another bed. In the next room was Blue Diamond sleeping with his pearl. The only one who couldn't sleep was White Diamond. She tried to sleep but the noise of the blizzard was very loud and a bit scared. After a few attempts he decided to go and watch Steven sleep. She went to her room and began to observe him. Steven was sleeping peacefully in his heavy blankets. Steven began to wake up and saw that his grandmother was watching him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just watching you sleep. I remember when you were little and how you slept"

"Yes I know. You're not being able to sleep"

"Yes (With a big embarrassment turning a little pink)"

"If you want, you can sleep with me. Soon comes Spinel"

"Did you have to?"

"Yes. I have tried many similar experiences with other gems"

White Diamond put himself inside the blankets and I watch Steven.

"In order to sleep the first thing you need to do and empty your mind. Then close your eyes and you don't have to think about anything"

"I try"

White diamond closed his eyes and began to sleep. While she was sleeping the noise of the blizzard increased causing White Diamond to scare again.

"Ahhhhh! What was that?"

"It's just the sound of the blizzard. When I was little I was a little scared and hugged Spinel and got to sleep. If you want, you can hug me to sleep"

"Are you sure I can do this?"

"Yes"

White diamond hug steven and start sleeping. Suddenly white diamond awoke to see that spinel was watching her.

"Spinel what are you doing here?"

"I usually sleep with Steven. I like to sleep with him because sometimes I feel safe with him"

"I know. I'm sleeping with him because I'm not being able to sleep. Then I have some bad dreams"

"Those are called nightmares. I had him, too. But they're passenger dreams. If you believe in yourself, you can overcome them"

"Thank you spinel"

Spinel put himself in the blankets to sleep with Steven. Both White Diamond and Spinel embraced Steven. At one point Steven wakes up to go to the bathroom but wakes up spinel and White Diamond.

"Steven what are you doing?"

"I'm going to the bathroom"

"Why?"

"Usually humans at night may need to eliminate substances contained in their body. When the body can't contain the whole brain, it sends signals to indicate that I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back"

As Steven went to his bathroom White Diamond resumed to sleep without him. For a moment he succeeded but after another nightmare he awoke again and waited for Steven to arrive. When he arrived, he saw that her grandmother was still awake.

"Grandma. Do you have a problem?"

"I'm having weird nightmares"

"If you want we can solve your problems"

"How?"

"I have the powers of my mom and I have discovered that I can enter into other people's dreams"

"Let's try it"

Both Steven and White returned to sleep. Steven entered his mother's dream and saw the moment he locked his mother in the tower. They both scoured.

"I didn't want to show you what I did to your mother. I'm ashamed of that"

"It's not your fault. You used to be an authoritarian society, but look now. You are now a more civilized society"

"I consider your mother to be a little girl who always wanted to play and not think about the things of a diamond"

"My mother forgave you. When you listened to her plans and gave the green light she was happy about this. You finally thought of it as a real diamond"

"Do you really say that?"

"Yes, although she has some resentment about the past she has lived in anyway she has grown up and built a family"

"Thank you for these words my grandson"

"That's all Grandma's got. Now let's sleep and try to make dreams together. Spinel do you want to dream with us?"

"Yes. Let's have fun together"

White diamond and Steven went back to sleep. Both of them, together with Spinel, entered into a strange dream. In the dream you could see blue diamond having fun with his pearl. Suddenly Blue Diamond is distracted by the presence of three gems that began to make funny faces.

"Steven. What are you doing here with White diamond and spinel"

" I'm just using my dream power"

Blue Diamond took Steven and hugged him.

"This is nice but dreams are private now please can you get away from my dream?"

" Of course Aunt Blue. Good night"

" Good night"

Steven and White Diamond and Spinel moved into another dream. This dream was very strange you could see a coastal landscape with a sun that was setting. While they were walking on the beach Pink Diamond could be seen relaxing on the beach looking at the sky.

"Mom!!"

"Steven? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, but I also brought spinel and Grandma"

" Hello Pink"

" White diamond"

"Well me and spinel let's play together. You can talk quietly to each other"

Steven and Spinel walked away and white diamond began to talk.

" Pink now there was friction between us, but I have to apologize for the way I treated you. I thought of you as a little girl who just wanted to play. Excuse me for the way I treated you"

White Diamond began to cry but pink immediately hugged her.

"I know that. I used to think of you only as a diamond that commanded everyone and punished me for not respecting your rules, but when you gave me permission on how to manage my colony with an integration of the human population with that gem I finally felt happy. Because you considered me like it was a real diamond. Then things changed especially when Steven came along and you changed for the better. That's why, despite the past, I've lost you"

"Thank you Pink"

" See you tomorrow. Now go back to your dreams"

" See you tomorrow Starlight"

White diamond returned with Steven and spinel and moved into their respective dreams. White diamond wakes up and Steven wakes up despite being aunused.

"Grandma where are you going?"

" Shhh. Steven I have to do something fast. See you soon"

White diamond moves away from Steven's room to communicate with homeworld for a quick task. After announcing the order to record the demolition of the old Pink prison, She closed the communicator and returned to sleep with Steven and Spinel. The night passed and they both slept blissfully embracing in the heat of blankets as the snowstorm continued on Christmas Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a new chapter. I hope you like it.If there are any issues and/or suggestions you can comment.


	4. Christmas gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven opens Christmas gifts

It was December 25th. Steven had just woken up to go discard Christmas presents. Its vivacity made it wake up White Diamond and Spinel. When Steven arrived in front of the Christmas tree he saw the amount of presents there was. Slowly everyone went in front of the Christmas tree. Steven took a present and started to unfold it. In the gift there was a picture where he was pictured with his whole family.

"Thank you Blue Pearl"

"Of nothing my Steven"

"Steven take my gift"

" Of course Aunt Blue"

Steven took Blue Diamond's gift and discarded it

"What is this?"

"This is a multi-function scanner. In the future you may need it to colonize the planets but now it's just a special metal detector"

"Thank you Aunt"

"Take my gift"

"Of course Aunt Yellow"

Steven took Yellow's gift and it turned out it was a computer.

"Thank you Aunt for giving me a laptop"

"This computer allows you to do anything. Also remotely command the fleets of spaceships"

"Now it's my turn. Get this gift"

Steven discarded White Diamond's gift and picked up a pink pearl. Suddenly the pearl reformed and was Pink Diamond's old pearl.

"My old pearl"

" Hello my steven. I'm your pearl and I was your mother's former pearl"

" White I love your gift even though I don't know what to make of a pearl"

"This is a gift that I decided to give for you and for pink"

"Thank you White"

Steven discarded the other gifts, and in the meantime the other gems were discarding their gifts. Steven had given Garnet a blue and red sweater. Connie had received armor from the Yellow Diamond, Blue diamond gave him holograms of several planets while White diamond gave him books on the history and technology of gems.

"Thank you diamonds"

" We know you're Steven's best friend and we decided to give you gifts"

Steven took Connie aside to deliver his special gift.

"This is from me"

Connie discarded the gift and it was the full series of The Spirit Morph Saga

"Thank you steven. I only had the first four chapters"

"I'm glad you like this gift. I just hope this snowstorm stops"

" I hope so. At least we can have fun being a snowman"

They both laughed and continued to see other people taking presents. Pink Diamond received a very special gift from white diamond. See his former prison being destroyed. Greg and Pearl went to the kitchen to prepare Christmas lunch while Steven and Connie cleaned to remove all the wrapping cards that were ripped off to open the presents. When greg call because lunch was ready everyone sat down to eat and to talk. Yellow told Steven and Jasper about his exploits during a war. Pink Diamond spoke with Blue Diamond while White Diamond spoke with Connie about technology. Everyone was happy. After lunch Steven and Connie saw that the snowstorm stopped and immediately went to change to put on the heavy clothes. When they came out yellow diamond started talking

" Steven. Connie where are you going?"

" We're going out to play with the snow"

" That sounds interesting"

Steven and Connie went out to start building a snowman. Once they were done, they started making snow angels until Steven came up with an idea.

" Aunt want to come and play snow battle?"

"What?"

" We make snowballs and we throw ourselves. We can invite everyone and make two teams"

"That sounds interesting. I'm calling the others"

Yellow came in to call the others. Everyone went out and they were excited to make this game. Two teams were made. Once everyone had settled the battle start and the beach turns into a battlefield. Snowballs flew from all sides. Yellow diamond and Blue Diamond were enemies and enjoyed throwing snowballs between them. Jasper and Garnet organized a large snowball to hit Peridot and Amethyst. Steven and Connie threw snowballs at each other laughing as White Diamond and Pink Diamond threw snowballs at Yellow Diamond. While they were having fun, a new blizzard broke out and everyone was forced to flee inside the house.

"I had a lot of fun. I hope the storm stop again"

"Me, too. But now let's go to the fire and relax"

The day continued as the blizzard increased in intensity. They were there together and after dinner Steven and Connie went to play with the console that Steven owns. Pink Diamond and Greg watched a television program in front of the television while the three diamonds were reading the various reports sent from their columns. Pink Pearl entered Steven's room.

" My Steven what are you doing?"

"I'm playing with Connie"

Meanwhile Spinel arrived

" I see you want two of you're playing without me"

" Join us"

Spinel took the controller and started playing. Pink Pearl watched closely as she was watching and was fascinated Steven realized that Pink Pearl liked him and asked him

"Do you want to play us?"

"I'd be happy"

Pink Pearl took a controller and started playing with them.

Pink Diamond walked away from Greg for a moment to speak privately with White.

" White I need to talk to you urgently"

" What do you want to starlight?"

" Why did you give Steven my old pearl?"

" I had to do it. It was a mistake to take and mentally control a pearl that is not your property. I had to do it to repair the mistakes I had made"

Pink Diamond was surprised by White Diamond's sincere words.

" You know you got me into big trouble?"

" What trouble?"

" Now I have two pearls to manage"

Pink Diamond started laughing and White Diamond laughed too. When they realized that he had made midnight Pink Diamond said

"I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day"

" I'm going to warn Steven and his friend that they have to sleep"

White Diamond went to Steven's room when I came in to see that Connie, Steven, spinel and pink pearl were benefiting along with video games

"Steven, Connie is bedtime"

"Of course Grandma"

Steven shut down the console and went to the bathroom. Connie said good night to everyone and went to her room. Spinel took Pink Pearl and spoke

"Come Pink Pearl. I'm going to show you my garden. White diamond stayed in the room and when Steven came out of the bathroom he noticed that his grandmother was in his room"

"Steven. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

" Yes Grandma"

They both put themselves under the covers and began to sleep. In the building the lights went out and everyone was sleeping with the sound of the snowstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a new chapter. I hope you like it.If there are any issues and/or suggestions you can comment.


	5. New Year's EveConnie's family and Steven's family celebrate New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie's family and Steven's family celebrate New Year's Eve

All the gems were preparing to celebrate New Year's Eve. Steven and Connie were playing together in front of their computers.

" My parents are coming today. They said I can stay until January 7 to sleep at your house"

"That's great. But they're not tired today"

"Our mothers have spoken. Today my parents stop to sleep at your house and tomorrow after lunch they come home. If no other storm occurs"

" You're right. During Christmas days it only snowed. Today and tomorrow there will be good weather but it will be cold and then the snow returns again. I hope Peridot is preparing the best fireworks. Last year they were beautiful"

While they were talking came Yellow Diamond.

" Steven what are you doing with the computer I gave you?"

" I'm playing with Connie at SimCity"

" What is SimCity?"

"Do you remember that game I told you about where you have to run your city? That's the game"

Yellow diamond watched the city of Steven closely.

"If you want we can make a private region and play together"

"That would be nice"

Yellod diamond took his computer and started the application that Peridot had installed on his computer.

"This is the first time you've started the video game. You have to follow the tutorial mandatory to understand the game mechanics. When you're done, I invite you to play in our region"

Yellow diamond I start to follow the tutorial. After completing it, she gestured to Steven to indicate that she was ready. Steven invited her to his private region and asked Steven a question.

" What should I do now?"

" You have to select a space to build your city. You have to select it based on the different indicators present. If there are abundant resources, if there is water and wind"

Yellow diamond carefully controlled the region and eventually found a flat ground rich in water and resources.

" I found a place for me"

" Great we can finally play together"

Both began to play. In less than a few minutes the city of yellow diamond had become a major metropolis specializing in the extraction of resources and oil. She looked at the city of Steven and marveled at how cute the city of Steven was.

" Your city looks like a colony of Blue Diamond and White Diamond"

"Thank you Aunt. I inspired myself to the colonies of Aunt Blue and White Grandma"

Yellow Diamond also observed the city of Connie

" The city of connie is very pretty and functional"

"Thank you Yellow Diamond"

Both continued to play when White Diamond arrived.

" Little Starlight. What are you doing?"

"I'm building my city"

" Really? Can I see it?"

" Yes"

White sat down and Steven sat on her to show the screen well. Steven began to explain how his city was structured and after a detailed speech White diamond began to speak.

" But this is magnificent steven. Your city looks so perfect and functional"

"Thank you White Grandma. I inspired myself to your colonies"

For the first time White diamond was delighted to hear these words. She instinctively gave him a big hug. Meanwhile, Pink Diamond arrived.

" I'm glad you're having fun, but Connie's parents are coming soon to celebrate New Year's Eve. Steven and Connie go get ready. You two go settle down, too"

" Steven you can install this video game on my computer. I'd like to play a game with you sometime"

"Of course Grandma. Peridot alert that installs the game on your computer"

Steven and Connie went to their rooms to get ready. Yellow and White diamond went to their rooms to settle down and read the various reports of their colonies. When it was 8 p.m., Connie's parents arrived at Steven's house. When they came in they saw Pink Diamond along with Connie and Steven.

" Connie missed us"

Connie went to her mother and father to give him a big hug.

" Mom, Dad, I missed you"

" We do, too. Did you behave?"

"Absolutely. Connie was a kind and polite person"

" I want to introduce you to Steven's aunts and grandmother"

Connie took her parents to the dining room.

" Mom. Dad. These are Steven's aunts. Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond"

"It's a pleasure to meet Connie's parents."

" It's a pleasure for us too"

" This is his grandmother. White diamond"

" It's a pleasure to meet you. Connie is a very curious girl"

"It's a pleasure for us, too. Connie's been a curious girl since she was a child"

While they were arguing with each other Greg arrived to warn that dinner was ready. They all stood at the table and began to eat and argue with each other. Blue Diamond was talking to Steven about the Video game SimCity and could install it on his computer. Connie spoke with her parents to talk about her adventures during the Christmas holidays. Everyone else was talking to each other. The evening continued and several company games were played. The game that made Monopoly laugh the most was Monopoly, because It also played Spinel who managed to bankrupt Yellow Diamond. When 11:50 p.m., Steven and Connie put on their heads to go to the beach to see the fireworks. When they arrived there was Peridot with Lapis Lazuli and Bismuth fixing the fires.

" Are Steven ready to fire the fires?"

" Sure Bismuth. Are you ready for your water games?"

"Sure steven"

Peridot gave light fireworks for Steven and Connie.

Everyone else came and sat on the beach to see. Yellow Diamond was surprised that Steven and Connie were handling explosive materials. When midnight arrived everyone screamed happy New Year and the people of Beach City began to fire fireworks. Steven and Connie began shooting as Peridot lit all his fires and the beach city sky had become multicolored and lapis choreographed with water. After the show ends everyone went to sleep. Connie's parents went to another guest room and Connie went to her room. Steven went to sleep with his grandmother white and spinel. Everyone else went to their Peridot and Lapis rooms and they stayed in their room and started to sleep.

" This year we did the best show to celebrate the new year"

"I know peridot. This year we made the diamonds and Steven happy"

" I'm happy about that"

" Why don't we go to sleep? I am tired"

" So am I. Tomorrow I have to install the SimCity video game for Blue and White Diamond and it will be a long day. Tomorrow night will bring a new snowstorm"

" I'm glad there's a new snowstorm"

"Not for me. Good night, Lapis"

" Goodnight Peridot"

They both put themselves under the covers and began to sleep. The whole building had gone dark while everyone was sleeping and you could only hear the sound of Jasper and Amethyst snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a new chapter. I hope you like it.If there are any issues and/or suggestions you can comment. Happy New Year


End file.
